Chances Part 2
by Cake pops 202
Summary: Second part of my story Chances. I would read that first, but you could read this solo if you want. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: so if you haven't read my other story, Chances, then I would strongly recommend you read that. This might make sense if you read it alone, but it probably won't, so read Chances first! Thank you for reading this!**

It had been a month exactly since I was rescued. I'm Rebecca Stark, daughter of Tony Stark or Ironman, if you didn't know. And I'm a mutant, sorta. It was the result of a mutagen. I was experimented on by HYDRA. Why? I don't know, I mean there HYDRA. A lot had changed since then, my dad became more loving, I became deaf. I also got my abilities.

I have scotopic vision .That just means that I can see in the dark. I also can manipulate natural energy. Not the energy from power plants or phones and stuff, but lightning, earthquakes, stuff like that.

My friend Jet is also the same. He's the son of Quicksilver, or Peter Maximoff. No he can't run fast or was a mutant from birth. He's like me, only he can self duplicate and make his duplicates look like other people. It's pretty cool. He can also heal fast. We've been friends since I was little , always helping each other out. We are the same, but complete opposites. He thinks a bit too big, so I balance him out by making his big thoughts into a more realistic sense. He prefers a sword to my bow, but we helped each other learn.

We've also been helping each other with our abilities. We haven't told anyone else, we don't want to. Because secretly, we've been helping the Avengers.

We know when a battle happens, so we suit up as well. But they don't know. They always end up trying to catch us, but we avoid them. People even came up with names for us. The swordsmen and Hooded Archer. Swordsmen is Jet, since he always carries around a sword and can make duplicates of himself. He wears a black mask for his eyes, a weird hat thing to cover his silver hair, black shirt with some armor and black pants. I'm Hooded Archer. I wear a red hood that I made for Halloween, a think white skirt that is just above my knees, a black shirt with armor as well and black leggings. Not tights, leggings. And as the name implies, I use a bow.

We planned everything out before we go, we can't afford to forget something. I carry arrows either in my hand or on the side of my bow, some knives that I haven't had to use yet, and a collapsible hang-glider we made. Jet carries around a sword, knives, and the hang glider. He also straps two swords in his back.

The hang glider was Jets idea. With my help, it was pretty easy to make it. It's also the way we escape an attack.

I'm still afraid of heights though, which is a pretty big problem. I never look down when I jump to use the hang glider. I also rarely jump if Jets not there. He makes me feel brave, like I'm not afraid anymore.

Timeskipthingtimskipthingytimskipthingytimeskipthingytimeskipthingy

-Beckys POV-

It was my first school day for the first time since HYDRA and SCORPION took me. Before no one knew I was Tony Starks Daughter, now everyone knows. I decide to wake up an hour before I usually do.

I get up and start my regular routine. Get up, wash my face, get dressed, then hair. But now something was added, put in hearing aids.

Which sucked, I hated not being able to hear until I heard a beep. But I still had to continue with the usual routine.

I chose to wear a regular T-shirt, jeans, and converse. When doing my hair, I see one of many flaws I have now. It's my eyes, now I see two flaws instead of one. They not only change color now, but can also see in the dark. I hate it, I just want to be normal. Right now they are more green then brown.

I still have about an hour and thirty minutes before I have to go. So I decide to head down and get breakfast. As expected, no ones up. For the last month, Steve had been making breakfast for me. I appreciated it, but I missed my Fruit Loops.

After breakfast I still have a good hour left. I have time to do whatever I want. So I head down to the archery range.

It's the first time I've gone back in there, my days up until a week ago were spent in the hospital room in the tower. They were filled with medicine, tests, attempting to get my weight up, which has failed so far. It's honestly a miracle they didn't find out about my abilities.

The range isn't just a range. There's a rock wall to climb up, ledges to shoot from, a pole to slide down, and a harness in case I happen to slip.

"JARVIS, you up?" I ask.

"I have been up since you have been up ma'am."

"Great, can you get me a harness connected?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am." He says as one drops from the ceiling.

Slipping into it, I grab a bow, some arrows, and begin to scale the wall.

_Don't look down, just don't look down_. I tell myself over and over again.

Looking up I see that I'm higher then I've ever been. At first I feel excited, then fear overcomes me and forced me to look down. Seeing how high I am above the wall I let out a small scream.

_Keep going, it's not that high_. My hands are really clammy, that mixed with fear makes me lose my grip.

By instinct, I shoot an arrow at the wall and swing towards the wall, bracing my legs for impact. When I hit the wall, I bend my legs so I jump off towards the climbing wall again. I just barely miss the wall, so I begin to fall towards the ground. I let out a scream again, wishing that I didn't scale as high as I did. JARVIS makes the descend go slower so I don't plummet down anymore.

"Heart rate is at an alarming rate ma'am. May I suggest a break?" He says.

"Thank you JARVIS." I says shakily.

"That was good kid." I hear a voice say from the side.

"You were watching?" I say to Clint.

"Yup, and if you had grabbed that wall, that would've been incredibly impressive."

"I usually just let myself fall, but I was too high up." I say, "What time is it?"

" 7:00."

"I should probably get ready to go." I say as I leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

-Beckys POV-

I run into my room to grab a beanie, jacket and penny board. It's a little icy outside, but not that bad.

Next I go back into the kitchen to pack my lunch. Everyone's up now and eating breakfast.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Steve asks me.

"Ya, I just got some cereal." I said.

"You should've waited, I made French toast for everyone. "

"I sorta missed Fruit Loops to be honest."

_Let's see...lunch..hmm well we have one slice of bread left and chese. So grilled cheese it is_.

"Okay. I have to go to Europe to discuss some energy plans, then I'm going to go back to check on the plans for the Malibu house. Watch her Tony, don't blow up the place, and make sure you take her to school on time." My mom says as she walks through the kitchen.

"Wait what." Dad and I say.

"Your dad is driving you to school today. Didn't we talk about this Tony?"

"But, I wanted to test out the new wheels on my penny board." I say. I didn't really want to, but I had to come up with something.

"It's really icy, I just don't think that's a good idea. If you don't want your dad to drop you off, then you can ride your bike. Okay? Love you, be good, please don't go missing again." She says and plants a kiss on my head.

I continue to pack my lunch. Eventually Jet comes in. When he does, I glance over at the clock. Seven, twenty. I should probably leave soon.

"Hurry up Jet, we're going to be late."

"But I want French toast!" He says

"No time," I see Thor grab a box of pop tarts. "Here have pop tart." I say and toss one to him. On the way out I can hear Thor demand his pop tart back.

"Sharing is caring!" I yell back at him.

The second I get out of the Tower I realized I made a mistake. I hopped on my bike and tried to push through the sea of people.

"Ma'am! News 10 over here!" A news reporter yelled at me. There were many people like that. Some reporters, some civilians. Jet eventually went in front of me attempting to clear a path for me. It didn't work. Eventually we got. Through the crowd, but some people still followed us asking for interviews, pictures, what "it" was like. They followed us for two blocks. Eventually they left.

I wished that was the hard part.

When I made it to school, everyone fell silent. I could feel their glares, some people started whispering. I continued as if it was a normal day and locked my bike over by the bike rack.

"Do you have some special lock for that? Is your bike some high tech bike?" I heard someone ask.

Turning to them I answered "no, it's a regular bike."

They didn't buy it, even if it was the truth and surrounded it. Jet and I tried to push them back,but it didn't work.

I could hear their whispers, all about who my dad was, so even questioned who was my mom. I tried to ignore them, but it didn't work. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

I step into the school yard, I can feel the stares, the hate, the want to be me, yet not be me at the same time. People whisper too, some talk about my dad, if my mom is my mom, what happened when I was captive. It's weird, almost like I'm the new weird kid, but worse.

The day goes by fast, and eventually its lunch time.

"So, how was your day?" I ask Jet.

"The same, I guess, not really. People kept asking and stuff." He sits and eats the pizza he just bought.

"Better than mine." I get out my lunch. Just a banana and half a grilled cheese. "Ugh, the banana isn't even good." Now it's just half a grilled cheese. "Ugh neither is the cheese."

"Here, we'll split it." Jet tells me.

"Thanks." For the first time today, I feel welcomed.

(At night Becky's POV)

I heard the usual Avengers Assemble call that came from Fury, it came about once a week or so. Mom wasn't home, so Jet and I took that chance to go out too.

We get our gear on, eager to try out a new hang glider we made. This one is reinforced with the same stuff our armor is made from. We had to do this since last time Clint shot our hang glider and made a tear in it. Lucky for us, wind is a form of elemental/natural energy, so I could control it.

"There, it's two against five. You want to go in?"

"Sure, fly me down." I say.

I hop onto the roof where a battle was taking place. It was Steve and Thor against five robbers loaded with guns, knives, and small bombs. I shoot three arrows, distracting them for a second. That's all I need.

Firing another arrows that I like to call Net Arrows, since they caught their target in a net, and catch two of the robbers. One is hit with one of my Numbing Arrows, and the other two are hit with Steves shield.

Lately I've been hearing that Furys new and major orders for the team is to capture us.

"I don't how you do it, just bring them to me." He said at a meeting once.

**AN: Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts down i the comments! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beckys POV

It was the second time this week we had gone to assist the team, but it was oddly quiet. The night was still, no wind. The no wind part scared me. We were at the top of a restaurant that had already closed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the team enter a building.

"We should probably join them." I said, then I heard gun shots.

"Lets go."

We walked in, cautious as always. Whenever we start a battle we use our powers as a last resort, since we don't know the full capacity of them. Still, I felt nervous as I couldn't sense any wind, or anything really.

Reaching nervously for my bow I say, "You stay down, I'll go up. Two whistles if you need help, one to evacuate."

Bow at the ready, I take the stairs two at a time, constantly looking around. I see movement over to my left. I turn bow drawn, still searching for energy. Then I heard a click.

"Put the bow down and turn around."

Natasha. She held a gun to my head, I could feel it. Very slowly I did as I was told. I put my hands up, feeling for something, anything. Then I realized it, there wasn't a heating system here, or and AC. That meant I could use the temperature. Temperature did have energy, just not a lot of it. Especially tonight when it was cold.

Slowly, I turned, collecting energy as I did. When I thought I had enough, I threw it at Natasha. It knocked her over and I whistled twice and ran down the stairs.

I saw Jet coming towards me, when a blur knocked him over. Then I hear footsteps behind me. I hit the ground and draw my my only you meet an already drawn bow.

"Look kid, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. We got your friend over there, and your surrounded."

I have no choice, I have to turn my self over to them.

"So, that's our Swordmen and Hooded Archer, no other than them." Fury said." So, what gave you the idea?"

"Uncuff us first." Jet said, motioning over to the cuffs.

We explained how and what were our abilities. How I could see in the dark and control elemental energy and got them while held by "SCORPION" or in reality HYDRA.

"And I can heal quickly and self duplicate. Not sure how." Jet finished the story.

"I don't think that SHIELD is going to punish you two, but as for your parents.."

We looked out at the window where they were standing, all looking in as if they were going to kill us.

"You're free to go."

"Wait! What are you going to do? Just let us live with these abilities, with the ability to save people?!" I said.

"First off, you two are going to be tested to see how everything works. Then we can discuss your joining." Fury said.

**Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you guys thought! And if you have any ideas let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Beckys POV~**

"What were you two thinking?!" My mom practically screamed at us, "I already have one idiot going around and attempting to save the world. I don't want to be worrying about two more."

She had been yelling at us since we got home,

"What did you want me to do? Just see some innocent bystanders get killed?!" I asked her, "I can't just not help."

"Look, I know what you want to do ok? But maybe next time you should tell us that you can do whatever it is you can do?"

"It's called elemental manipulation and night vision."

"And I can self duplicate and heal quickly." Jet(finally..) spoke up.

"Tony, Bruce, figure out what is causing this please? I had to reschedule all the London meetings so now I'm going to be gone twice as long as I expected. Try not to get killed? Please?" My mom said. She then placed a kiss on my head and walked out.

"Well I think it's been a long day," Jet says exaggerating a yawn, "think I'm just gonna hit the hay and-"

"Nope, both of you are going to get tested." His dad says.

I plop down hard on my bed, dead tired.

"Do I really have to go to school tomorrow, it's freakin 12." I say to no one, but I guess someone always listens, and that person is JARVIS.

"Yes ma'am, don't think your mom will be to keen on that."

"Night, Jar."

"Good night ma'am."

School was the same old same old, stares, splitting a lunch (this time a croissant sandwich and Gatorade), get all the homework done during lunch.

It had been awhile since we got stopped by an annoying blogger or 'fan' of my dads, but of corse this time we got stopped when we were supposed to be home early. It was the same annoying thing, 'hey aren't you? What? Are you sure?' Eventually I get to the Tower.

"Gear up, we got a hit." Clint says as he passes by.

"Hit on what?" I ask.

"My sister." Pietro says.

**Ok, next chapter will take place in the beginning of AOU! I saw it yesterday and let's just say I am not okay. I have never cried more (okay, in MCU terms not counting groot), over a death.**


	6. Chapter 6

(AT THE HYDRA BASE)

~Beckys POV~

"Someone get that!" I yelled as more soldiers came charging at us. Where does HYDRA get all these people?

I reached for an arrow, only to realize I was out. Time to use the darkness to my advantage.

I throw knives towards them trying to lead them into a small cave. Looking around I realize that this isn't a cave home to animals or stalactites, it's a weapons facility. With even more people in it.

"Gonna need back up guys." I say softly into the earpiece. I turn up my hearing aid just slightly to hear everything. There's only a few people in the room, but I hear the other soldiers right outside.

"Location?" I hear Natasha say.

"Cave, it's being used as a weapons facility, soldiers right outside."

"Gotcha. I'm going to throw a rock in, use it to knock out everyone inside."

Okay, one, it's my first real mission, and two my abilities are still 'glitchy'. I have no time to think about it though, because next thing I know a rock is thrown in. I try to use the wind and cold to my advantage, navigate the rock at full force to every man inside. It works.

"All clear outside, safe to exit." I hear in my earpiece.

"Safe inside, guns, knives, even some arrow if you need them Clint." I reply.

I carefully go outside, only to be ambushed once agin. It's easy though to take care of them. I carefully use the force of the wind to knock them all down. More and more keep coming, I need to get out.

"Anyone got eyes on Maximoff?" I hear Steve come in.

"Which one?" I ask, I had just seen a blur pass by a minute ago.

"Both."

"Guys I'm in." I hear my dad say.

By this time I'm already surrounded, time to try something new. Jet had been helping me with this, but it's never worked. The idea is that if I gather all the winds energy, I should be able to hold it in until they get close enough to slam all the energy on the ground this knocking down anyone in my way.

_Here goes nothing. _

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself.

I hear a smash and a grunt. Looking up I see that a code green must have happened.

"Well that happened." I say, which is replied by a grunt.

I keep going until I myself find the base. I see a cracked window and go in.

_Clink_.

I turn and swing my sword which is met by another sword. Jet.

"No ones down here," he says, "let's see what we can find."

After a while there's a staircase that leads in two different directions. We chose to go separately, only for five minutes. After that we meet each other at the beginning. If the other person isn't there then we go find the other.

I see plans, computers, weapon designs, and piles and piles of files. Well let's see what's in here.

But I never get to see it, next thing a I know, I see my worst nightmare(s).

**DUN DUN DUN! What is this?! Two updates back to back? What can I say, I really love writing this for you guys. Next chapter will show what Beckys true nightmares are. Yup, more than one.**


	7. Chapter 7

(In Beckys nightmare)

~3rd Person POV~

"You're a mistake." Becky heard from behind. Whirling around she saw all the Avengers, including Jet.

"You are a disgrace to the Stark name." Her dad said.

"Failure, disgusting." Those were all names they yelled at her.

"I wish you were a son." Tony said.

That stung.

Tears were running down eyes.

"It's not true, it's not true."she kept repeating over and over.

"But what if it is?" She thought. Then Becky ran. She ran like her life was on the line, she ran until she came face to face with Talia.

Becky is no longer at the tower, but at the old SCORPION/HYDRA base she was help captive in.

Talia kicks her to her knees, "what stark? Is your daddy gonna save you? Don't see why he would."

All of a sudden, the floor drops from Talia, and Becky just grabs her hand before she plummets down.

"In the end-"

" , DONT YOU-" Becky screamed, trying to prevent living the thing that had caused her so much pain. But it was too late, Talia let go failing into the pit of fire.

A huge explosion happened, and Becky got knocked back, once she got up, she heard ringing, like her hearing aid had been messed up. Looking around, the scenery had changed once again.

Her dad was huddled over some papers, and she saw a little girl, about 2 trying to get his attention. The little girl was she.

"Daddy! Daddy! I gotta tell you somethin!"

"Not right now, I'm working in designs." He answered.

"Designs for what?" The curious tot asked.

"Bomb, for the military."

Becky turned and looked, she saw his bombs being dropped on Slovakia. She saw death, a bomb crashing through an apartment, a mom and dad dying. They died in front of three kids.

Two of them looked like they must've been the same age. They looked like Pietro and Wanda.

Then there was the third, a baby boy. With silver hair.

**Yes, another cliff hanger, sorry guys. Next chapter will be up shortly due to the fact that I am sick!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Beckys POV~

I sat in silence in the helecarrier, listening to music and staring out the window. After I saw what I saw, I was scared. I was scared of everything, and to make it worse, Jet was no where to be found. Neither was Pietro, but what we did know is that they attacked Clint. And that they were seen with Wanda.

"Becky, Becky."

"What? Ya, Dad?" I ask.

"We're landing." He said.

I get up, cautiously, trying to hide the panic that was building up. I didn't trust him, I wanted to but, I just couldn't.

"I'm going up to my room." I say in a soft voice.

"Lock it up." I tell JARVIS once I get in my room.

I review everything that happened,

1) I saw my worst nightmare..nightmares? There were like four

2) Jets missing

3) Not really though, he just left

4) Jet isn't Pietro's son, he's his brother

5) Jet has a lot of explaining to do

6) I have no one to talk to

7) Number 6 is a lie

"Jar, I saw something today," I say plopping down on my bed, "It was, well, a nightmare, my dad made bombs, I relived SCORPION, I saw death, was a failure, was called a failure. I just need someone."

"Well, ma'am, ice cream seems to work for you." He responds.

"Not this time, I don't think. I need someone."

"What about an AI?"

"Jar, your great and all, but you can't follow me everywhere. You can't really stay with me."

"Or can I?" When he says that a watch appears out of a little tray that came from the wall, "it contains some of my coding, as long as I am operational, I should be with you."

"Thanks Jar,could you play Jetpack Blues? On repeat?"

For the next two hours, I just cried, thought, painted, changed the song and put on the "Sad songs, just cry" playlist on Spotify.

Then JARVIS said, "ma'am, they would like me to let you know dinner is ready."

"Not hungry"I mumbled.

"We all know that's a lie kid." I heard a voice say from behind my door,

"care to let me in?"

I let Clint in, with him he has two plates with sushi.

"Thanks." I place the plate off to the side.

"Look, you must be-"

"Missing him? Eh, more like wondering where he is."

"You can't live your whole life in this room.""No, maybe on the floor."

"God you Starks are just." He shook his head, "I get it, though. If you want more we have plenty."

"Thanks."

"Oh here, brought you one of those Japanese sodas."

"Oh, thanks, I love these."

"Anytime kid, I'm pretty sure everyone loves them."

Once he left, I took my plate and went up on the roof to check on Filli and Killi, my two messenger pigeons. Yes, I have messenger pigeons, I used to use them to send messages to Jet.

"Hey buddy, what you doing?" I ask to Filli who is out of his cage. Then I notice he has a note.

From Jet.

_"Central Park, tomorrow, see you soon. _

_-J"_

"So, what have you been up to?"

"You got a lot of explaining to do." I say, " Starting with this, are you really Pietros son? Or is he your brother?"

"How'd you..." He starts.

"I saw stuff. My worst nightmares actually. I saw a bomb drop, killing your parents, and you with your brother and sister, under a bed, hiding. It was my dads bomb."

"Well that makes things easier. Look, I need you to help me. Help us prove to the world how evil they are."

"So blunt," I say, taking a seat next to him on the wooden bench, "But first, how'd you get here?"

"The old fashioned way, by plane, that's why I couldn't contact you sooner. Speaking of which, if you come, we might need some cash to fly back over."

I say nothing, thinking it over in my head. It's not like ignoring what I saw is going to better the world. I can't just stay out of this, but it hurts having to leave again, but I can't stay.

Finally I say, "I can do you one better. A quintjet, in stealth mode, flown by me,a third generation Stark pilot."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought about it and you have any other ideas or concerns. The next cheater should be up by next weekish, maybe sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

~Beckys POV~

"When do we leave?" He asks.

"Tomorrow, my dad is having a party, so that will keep him busy. I'll bring swords, bow, knives. And a glider."

"Good, wear armor. Light though. Don't wear jeans, maybe something like a skirt."

"Sounds like a plan. During the party I'll sneak you up, so you can decide what you want to bring. I won't pack anything more than a glider. Even then it won't be in the jet. Just in case someone uses it." I say then wonder, "Where are you gonna be for the mean time?"

"About, probably just on a bench."

"Here take forty, don't say you can't. It's really nothing to me. Buy yourself a meal or two, get a nice shirt or something. It's New York, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, I'll meet you back here around 8."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

I step on of the elevator to greet guests, make sure that none of the older folks get to Thors liquor .

"You look nice today." A voice says from behind.

"Jet, how'd?"

"Easy, since apparently JARVIS isn't running right now." He says.

Which is true, dad had him running on something.

"Thanks, made it myself." The black skater skirt and yellow sheer top was made specifically to battle in. The skirt had a pair of shorts underneath it and was really strong, it most likely wouldn't rip. The shirt was light and flowy, so I could move easily. I figured I would grab arm guards when I got my bow, since the shirt didn't have sleeves.

"So, what's the grand plan?" He asks.

"Well, once everyone is pretty drunk I'll sneak you into the elevator and we'll take off."

"Sounds good."

"Now," handing him a plate of whatever the waiter was carrying, "enjoy yourself, eat, there's probably a soda in the fridge somewhere. Just stay away from the rest of them."

"But Jane is better."

Oh here we go.

"Cough, testosterone, cough" I hear Hill say.

"Well, either way both of them have to deal the the worst of the worst, it's amazing really how they put up with you two." I say to Thor and my dad.

"She's got you there." Hill says as I walk away to greet some veterans.

"Why, aren't you Starks girl?" One of them asks.

"Why yes I am, just wanted to say thank you for your service."

"You really are a sweetheart, unlike your father. Maybe this Stark will turn out alright." A different vet chimes in.

"You guys have fun tonight, try to stay away from Thors Asgardian drinks."

After awhile people either left or were carried out, the vets were apart of the latter, and all that was left was the team.

Stifling a yawn I tell them I'm going up.

"Goodnight!" as I walk past a counter, I hit it twice to tell Jet to meet in the elevator.

"Okay, let's get everything we need-"

_"There-are-no-"_

"What was that?" Jet asks dropping the sword he was picking up.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. Just get the glider and run to the quinjet."

The sound of glass shattering fills the air.

"Run!"

We run as fast as we can, we only managed to get a glider, one bow, a quiver chocked full of arrows(that are unfortunately unable to kill, they were designed to stun and slow down), two knives, and a short pole that could be used as a sword.

"Give me coordinates and we shall be there in no time my friend!"

**Let me know what you thought! Sorry it didn't get up sooner, I'm in final season but tomorrow is my last final!(science, bleh). Wish you all luck if you are still taking finals.**


	10. Chapter 10

~3rd Person POV~

"Shes weird and he's fast." Hill said as she explained to

Steve what the twins abilities were.

"And the other two?"

"Well we don't know for sure if they're helping him.."

"Where else are they?" Steve asked, "Just tell me their abilities in the simplest way."

She paused for a moment, considering how to put it, "He makes copies of himself and heals quickly, she sees in the dark and controls elements including Thors lightning."

"Yeah, they'll be back."

~Beckys POV~

"I'm back." Jet said as we approached who I assumed to be his siblings.

"You brought a Stark?" Pietro practically growled, "Does she even know?"

"I know. I know what my dad did, I saw it by the way, I also know how you've been lying. Nice to meet Jets siblings." I said.

"We got an offer." Wanda said, "he apparently wants to end the avengers. He told us to meet him at the church."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

We went to the church, only to be met by a robot.

Ultron.

He explained what he wanted to do, then he said, "ah, Becky, see you left your dad."

"I've seen what they've done. I can't work with them after all that." I told them.

"Good, you're a smart girl. Now, I know one thing about your powers. You don't have the full extent yet, Wanda here has been preserving them so you aren't overwhelmed. I think it's time you get the final push."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. My finals are now over so you can expect a lot more updates. Just a heads up I will be at Vidcon in July so I might be a bit MIA, and I have an adv. English assignment I have to get done, but even with that I won't be as busy as before! Let me know what you thought in the comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

~Beckys POV~

"What do you mean?" I ask Wanda.

"Give me your hands."

I do as she asks and she closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath she starts moving her hands over mines. It feels like needles are stuck into my hands and I pull them back.

I move my hands trying to figure out what they'll do, and green energy starts coming out of them.

"Think of an element." She says.

I think of water.

"Now act like your going to push it."

I do, and once it hits a chair, the energy turns into little drops of water.

"It's really weak now, but if you keep working it, it will grow." She says, "Now for Jet."

She does the same thing, and Jet jumps back as well.

"Make you're duplicates."

He does.

"Now think about teleporting to one of them and taking its place."

He tries and all of a sudden the duplicates disappear and Jet is standing on the other side of the room.

"Woah." He says.

"You can also teleport while holding onto something." Wanda says.

He looks at me and picks me up, "No no no no" I say, but then we are next to his siblings.

"Thats cool."

The next time we confronted the team was on a ship in Africa. We went there to get vibranium.

"Oh Jr. Came to apologize to your old man?" I hear my dad say.

Peitro, Wanda, Jet and I are behind him, but they can't see us.

"Oh goody, we almost have a family reunion. But we are missing a few, since you consider the Avengers family." I hear him say.

"What do you,"

"Oh kids!" He says and motions for us to step forward.

"Becky!" My dad, no Tony, yells, "You don't have to do what he says! He's a murderer! Don't listen!"

"Oh and you aren't! I know what you did. Do you know the lives you ruined? The people you killed?" I yell at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up Stark!" Pietro yells out, "Like you didn't know where those bombs would go! Did you know the pain they brought, the lives you took." He goes quiet, " the kids you orphaned."

Tony tries to defend himself, but Ultron interrupts him.

"I almost forgot, Becky, Jet, show them"

Jet looks at me and picks me up. Next thing I know we are next to Cap. I send out a blast of wind to knock him down.

"Now let's cut right to it-" Ultron charges towards Tony.

While that's happening Jet picks the shield up and knocks Steve over the head with it.

"You two get the spy's, I'll take car of the other two, distract them for Wanda." Pietro tells us.

We nod and head off the find the Black Widow.


	12. Chapter 12

~Beckys POV~

"Give me the glider." I say to Jet, "I'll go up, get rid of some of those guards, then come for me."

"Here."

He takes me to the top of the stairs, "You got this." He says.

"Just don't look down, right?" I say, looking back at him.

"Right."

Here goes nothing.

I jump of and grab the wind to knock down all the guards. They go down like dominos, once one goes down, the one in front falls down as well. I laugh at this and almost miss my landing.

Well, technically I do, since I'm hanging off the edge.

"Help!" I scream out as panic rips through me.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." I think.

A hand pulls me up.

"Thanks." I say, expecting it to be Jet.

But it's not.

It's the person we were hunting, the Black Widow.

I get up, and start gathering wind.

"You don't-"

"DONT SAY I DONT. I need to, you are all murders, and deserve everything coming." I yell as Wanda comes around and gets into her mind.

"Go!" She says, "I got the rest, all except the archer."

Jet appears next to me.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"That lightning god was tuff to distract. What I miss?"

"Archer, now." I say and start running down.

"What I do?" He says and follows.

" I'll get to him, you make sure no guards come."

"If you need me to get you out, just say it." He tells me.

"I won't." I say and land right in front of the archer.

He looks at me, unsure what to do.

Finally he speaks, "Look kid, I don't want to hurt you."

Wanda's coming closer.

"But you have no problem killing. Weird how that works." I raise my hands to hit him with fire.

I'm about to hit him when pain shoots through me.

I scream out in pain, "GET IT OFF" I yell out.

Finally I feel myself getting lifted up and that dreaded arrow is removed.

I look around, I see Wanda got the same thing.

Jet has me, as Pietro is carrying Wanda. Next thing we know we are outside.

"I'm going to kill him," Pietro says.

"I'll join you." Jet responds.

"No, don't." Wanda cuts in, "I want the big one."


	13. Chapter 13

~Beckys POV~

"Here's what we will do." Wanda said, " Becky knows Bruce, so I want her and Jet to be yelling loudly, like they are fighting. Then Becky, you will go inside and distract him. While that is going on, Pietro will run me."

"Sounds good." Pietro says, "If he goes green, run."

Jet teleports me farther away from the quinjet, and he starts yelling at me.

"You messed this all up!" He yells.

Following along I yell, "Shut up, it wasn't all me."

"It was all you! You are screwing this all up! Maybe you should just stop for once!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be getting in the way! For once, just let it happen."

"You know what?" He makes his duplicates, with one inside the quinjet, "Go back, seems like you want to anyway." He leaves me inside, then I put on a show.

"Jet! Jet!" I start yelling as tears come down my cheeks, "Bruce, they got everyone else, Wanda and Pietro are being held, you have to convince them not to-" I break down.

"Hey, hey calm down, explain what happened." He says.

I look up, and for a fleeting second, I start to say sorry.

Wanda gets inside his mind, and he starts to change shades.

"We have to get out!" I yell and Wanda breaks the spell.

A blur goes by and Wanda disappears, then theirs a hand holding my head.

"Try not to move." I hear Pietro say.

"Why?"

"So you don't get whiplash."

"What?"

Then we're gone and far away from the jet.

"That was awful." I say.

"You get used to it." Wanda replies

We stay there for a little bit until Ultron came back.

"They are, preoccupied for the moment. Everyone on their jet." He tells us. We follow to the jet and he tells me to fly it.

"I'm too tired, I used my powers way more then usual." I explain, "if you want it in stealth, which I'm assuming you do, I can't put copilot or else they could still track us."

"That is the problem with you humans, you get tired and start whining." Ultron says, "You will fly this thing to the coordinates I give you. Unless you want to end up with out a leg or two."

I go and start flying towards the location. I almost doze off twice and by the second time Jet is there ready to shake me if I do sleep. Finally we arrive at a hospital.

But why are we at Cho's hospital?


	14. Chapter 14

~Beckys POV~

"Don't make a sound." I say holding a knife behind , "Make a sound, and every single person in here is blown to bits. You, me, all your workers. Just unlock the door and do whatever he says."

I don't want to do this, but I have no choice, Ultron told me to go in, get everything set up so he could focus on his 'project' (as he called it)

Helen sets up the cradle, and Ultron explains what his project is.

"I plan to make the perfect version of me, made out of Vibranium, intelligent, stronger, almost invincible." He rambles on.

Then Wanda let's out a small, "I can read him!"

She collapses to the ground, but Pietro catches her.

"You- you said, said that we'd only be killing the Avengers." Wanda said.

"Well, we would be killing the Avemgers this way. My plan is just. Bigger." Ultron said, "Go big or go home."

"Unless you want to kill every living things on this planet!" Wanda cried out.

Looking over at her, I know what we have to do. We can't work for him. We are the enemy. We are the enemy. How could I have been so stupid! How could I not have seen it.

"You're a murder bot." I spat at him, "and we are leaving now!" I yell out the last part. Pietro picks up and zips off with Wanda, then returns for me and Jet.

"Quinjet!" I yell to them, "I'll fly us back to the tower."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

-Becky's POV—

We all gathered in the plane, trying to decide what to do next.

"We could live as run away or something, go to some random town." Jet said.

"That- no." I said.

"Why not? Seems like our best choice." Pietro backed him up.

"No, we have too many targets on our backs." Wanda said, "Plus, we have Starks daughter, someone is bound to recognize her."

"Thank you." I said and threw my arms up, "Look, you guys view the Avengers as evil, and so did I. But, they really do try to save people. I have an idea, you are going to hate but trust me. I think we should go back to the tower, try to make up. They are probably mad at us. But they will welcome us."

Everyone seems uneasy, but finally Jet speaks up.

"I trust you, let's go."

I start the plane, and eventually put it on auto pilot.

"They aren't bad people you know." I say, taking a seat next to Wanda, "But, at the same time, they are human, even Thor might act human at times."

"It will take some time. If they are as good as you make them to be, I could trust them." She says.

"That's good." Yawning I lie down on some blankets, "Wake me up in 20."

"Becky, Becky. Wakey wakey." Jet says as he tries to shake me awake.

"10 more minutes." I say sleepily.

"You've had about a two hours more than what you ask for, so come on, get up!"

"Ughhh."I get up, "Wait, what? I slept for that long? Where are we? Are we in New York?"

"Slow down there, and yes, you slept for that long, and yes we are in New York."

I run to the controls and put it in stealth.

"Great, they probably think Ultron is with us and are ready to attack." I say, "Where are your siblings?"

"Looking out the window, Wanda has never seen a city this big."

"I don't blame her for staring out the window. It really is a sight."

I fly over for a bit more, letting Wanda check out all the sights, and eventually decide it's time to land.

We get out and everyone stays behind me.

The weird thing is, JARVIS would've detected us, but I neither heard nor saw any sign that he was active. Weird.

"You want to what?" I hear Bruce say.

"I know what happened last time, but trust me on this." Dad.

Sounds like they are arguing about something, weird. Maybe this isn't a good idea, we should go...

"I heard something." Clint says out of nowhere.

Crap.

What to do, what to do, we should run, yes run.

"It's us." Jet says.

Well, no choice now. I motion for Wanda and Pietro to stay hidden, just in case.

As for Jet and I, we step out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

-Becky's POV-

The greeting goes, let's just say everyone reacted differently.

My dad seemed happy to see me, but still was on edge, like he didn't trust me. Oh well, what could I expect. Thor and Natasha were gone, I felt worried about that. Bruce seemed mad, again, what could expect. Clint seemed like he was happy I was here, but wanted to kill Jet. Steve seemed flat out confused.

"We also brought the twins." I say, not sure what was going to happen.

The twins step out, like they are scared, but know they could escape if needed.

"We left Ultron. He, he wanted to kill everyone. Not just the Avengers." Wanda tries to explain, "He had this cradle."

"The cradle is with us, and Stark wants to make another android." Bruce says.

"You can't!" Jet says, "It's going to turn out just like Ultron."

"No, it won't, this coding is faulty." Dad tries to explain, "And I know that because it will use JARVIS coding."

"You want to kill JARVIS?" I yell out.

I won't let him, not the person (AI) that practically raised me).

"Look, Becky, so many people have died and gotten hurt already. It's our only choice." Tony says, taking a step closer to me.

"Use some other program." I say, tears starting to form.

"There isn't enough time!" Bruce says, "We do this or not."

Soon everyone is arguing, like a little Civil War has formed.

It's just a verbal war until Bruce threatens to kill Pietro, then we all start attacking each other.

The fight goes on until Thor comes.

And pulls a Frankenstein.

"NO!" we all yell out, not knowing how things will work out.

Then something weird happens. A good thing for everyone, but me.

A red android comes out, he seems to recognize Thor as the one who made him come alive.

He even copies his cape.

Everyone is in awe of him, no one really speaks until I do.

"Why do you sound like JARVIS?" I ask.

"I am not he, but he is me." The android (Vision) says, "I can remember some of his memories, but I am not JARVIS. You are Rebbecca Stark, correct?"

"Yes, now, if you are not JARVIS, but sound like him, where is JARVIS?"

"Becky," my dad cuts in, "He is in Vision, JARVIS' coding is in Vision."

"So he's dead." I whisper.

"In a way. Look, we can dwell on this later, we need to go."

"Ten minutes." Steve says, "Everyone suit up."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Becky's POV-

"Suit up."

What do I suit up in? My hood is in my room, but for some reason, I don't want to wear it. Like, it's some form of a past I don't like.

I tell Jet that is suit is still in his room, but he want to make 'alterations'.

"My powers, when I teleport, is there a color or something?" he asks me.

"Every time you make a duplicate, there's a slight yellow lightning for a moment around you. Same when you teleport." I answer, "Why do you want to know?"

"Wouldn't it make sense if my suit was yellow then?" Jet replies.

"We have ten minutes."

"Plus the time it takes to fly over."

"So forty."

"That's enough time, let's get what we need and make it on the way."

We ended up grabbing yellow fabric to add to a jacket, some black gloves, and Jet insisted on black pants as well.

As for me, I got a black hood that I would be adding green to, fingerless dark green gloves, black leggings, and a green skirt.

I worked on the suits until we were about five minutes to landing.

They were perfect and provided enough protection since the fabric was the same that Natasha used.

"Okay, we need civilians moved to safety, Pietro, go clear the hospitals, Tony, try to get a visual on Ultron. Everyone else needs to come with me." Steve says.

The people seem distraught, scared, but we don't know where to move them. After a while, I try my com to get in touch with Jet, but then it happens.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the ' not updating in months', I don't really have a reason for not updating in awhile besides just being uninspired and then life sorta caught up with me. I will try to update more often, I promise!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The city starts lifting off the ground.

"Everyone off the edges, civilians are our main priority!" Steve yells.

I run over, grabbing a child who was about to fall off.

"Where do we go?" I start asking the team through my com, but it's dead.

"Well that's great."

Wonder if all the coms are out, or just mine. Since there isn't any place we can lead civilians out, I just try to get them all away from the edge and in a group.

"Becky!" I hear Jet calling my name.

"They found something, a core its Ultron's big plan. If the city gets high up, and it explodes..."

"Then all the organic matter will get destroyed." I say, realizing how urgent this.

"Everyone has a task; you and I are in charge of civilians along with Clint." Jet begins explaining.

"But where do we lead them?"

Then, nothing short of a miracle happens. SHIELD comes to our rescue.

After a nice long while, almost all the civilians are on a ship, heading to safety. I was about to board myself, but decided to do one more check in some buildings.

It seems like nothing is there, that all the civilians are safe on a ship. Then a cry comes out.

It's a baby, an innocent baby whose parents are probably scared and worried.

Climbing over and under rubble, I finally reach the small baby.

"Hey, its ok, everything is ok. Let's go find your family."

Just as I am about to exit, bullets start raining down on me, on the city. This causes pieces of the building to fall off, straight onto where I am standing. Can't run, or else I'll get hit, can't stay, can't do anything but hope by some miracle we survive. Or at least the baby, that it gets reunited with its worried family.

I am ready to leave, ready for death, accepting the only thing that is certain.

But I feel myself get moved.

Jet, he teleported us to safety.

"Are you okay?" he asks a bit shakily.

"Yeah, are you?" he doesn't have blood on him, so I assume he wasn't shot, still safe to ask though.

"Fine, perfect. Don't worry about me, go to the ship, and take the child. We will meet soon enough. Go!"

I barely hear the last part; the hearing aids must have taken some damage. But either way, I do what he says and run to the nearest aircraft.

All I remember before sleep over takes me is the child leaving my hands, and a blanket put over me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~3rd person POV~

When Becky finally comes to, she is in a SHIELD hospital.

"What happened?" she asked.

Her dad was in the room, he began talking, but she couldn't hear a thing.

"My aids are out, I can't hear you." Becky explained.

Looking over at the table next to her bed, she saw the hearing aids and quickly put them in.

~Becky's POV~

"Okay, what were you saying?" I ask my dad once I can properly hear him.

"Well, uh, first off, since we are alive I think you can assume Ultron was destroyed. But there were casualties. Pietro didn't make it." He says, taking a breath at the end.

"Jet, where is he? Is he okay? What about Wanda? Are they doing alright?" I start rapidly asking him.

Jet must feel awful, his brother, the one who had raised him, was dead.

"Um, Becky, I need you to calm down. Erm, this is hard to say, but you need to understand, you need to know. Another person was killed. I'm sorry, but, Jet was killed."

In that moment, I went numb. I could feel tears' running down my cheeks, but inside, it was numb. Like there was nothing to feel, no reason to feel.

"He's not dead." I whisper, "He can't be, he told me he was fine, he told me we would meet at the ship, once everything was over. You're lying. You have to be. Jet is just fine."

Dad just holds me, telling me over and over again it's going to be okay. But it's not, not really.

JARVIS is gone, but maybe he can come back.

Jet is gone; there is nothing I can do to bring him back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Weeks pass, the funeral passes, I don't say a word, Wanda doesn't say a word. There's a new Avengers group, Wanda joins, my dad doesn't, and I'm not ready to join.

Mom tries to comfort me, but the numbness doesn't leave.

"Friends" try to visit, I still don't speak.

Months pass, summer passes. I rarely leave my room, sure people are concerned. Fury even comes around, but still, Fili and Kili (my pigeons) are set free. I feel bad keeping them in cages, they need the life I don't have or ever have.

But then one day, when I decide I'm hungry enough to go down and get food that isn't in bar form, the entire avengers (new and old) are there.

"Becky, we need to talk." Mom says.

I just nod my head.

"Please, we need to know how you're feeling." She says, "We are here for you."

I shake my head.

"Becky, we have an idea. Clint, he has a farm. We, your dad and I, decided you are going to spend the school year there. It's good for you. You leave in two days. This is for the best."

I can't take it anymore, they don't understand. I leave the kitchen and just grab stuff to bring to the prison- I mean farm.

"JARVIS, play playlist one." I whisper.

"Ma'am, I do not understand that function." A female voice says.

"JARVIS, why do you not understand?"

"I am not JARVIS, I am FRIDAY."

"NO, you are JARVIS. Why do you sound so weird?" I say louder.

"Can I help in any way?"

"Bring back my friends." I scream, "If you are so smart, bring them back."

I throw a pillow at the wall and just fall on my floor.

"Excuse me, Becky?" a voice just like JARVIS says.

"JARVIS?" I ask, not looking at the source.

"Unfortunately, that is not me, I am Vision, remember?" he says.

"Oh, sorry." I whisper.

"I do not have much left of JARVIS, at least what I can give. But I have this." He comes over to me and hands me a flash drive.

"What is it?"

"A small part of his coding, I thought you could maybe build off it. Good luck at the farm." And with that he leaves.

Perhaps it can be better.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

~3rd Person POV~

Becky didn't talk to anyone, not a therapist, family member, or "friend". Not until she reached the farm.

The first person (or people) she talked to were Clint's kids, the first word she said was

"Thank you" when they had given her some cookies that were made the night before.

She grew close to Clint's family, and slowly began to talk and come out of her shell more and more. It seemed like things were getting better. Then school started, everyone stared at her of course. But she made friends. Mckayla and David were the first people that actually seemed to see her as a person. It took her two months to really explain what Jet had done before he died.

They eventually pieced together a full story.

Jet must have been under a building when the bullets rained down, he was buried under the building but saw Becky in danger. He somehow managed to have a duplicate become solid and rescue Becky.

When she heard this, all she could say was "at least he managed to show his full powers."

After the year was up, she returned to Tower.

And was met with a Civil War about to start.

A/N: Well that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it; I will be taking a break from writing "Chances" to focus on other things. If I do continue this series, part three will be separate from this story. Make sure to tell me what you want in part three. Thank you for reading!


End file.
